Not All Talk
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: After Phoenix threatned him on September 26th, 2011 and promised to cash in her rematch clause finally against the winner.  Phoenix goes up against Del Rio./ Not SLASH.
1. Regaining the Gold

Author's Note: I had this idea after watching September 26th, 2011 episode where Phoenix finally cashed in her rematch for the WWE title against whoever won Hell in a Cell. It didn't matter who it was. Phoenix is ready to go up against Del Rio. She's got a fair amount of backup in case.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. The rest goes to the WWE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 4th, 2011 Lafayette LA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had told Del Rio at the end of last week's RAW I was coming after whoever won the WWE Championship. I hadn't appreciated any of his tactics that he had used against Phil and John. Scarlett had almost been in tears and I had to stop her from trying to get into the cage. Mickie had also given me a call with how unhappy she was. This is why I was doing this. I was putting the finishing touches on curling my hair when Scarlett walked in closely followed by Randy. I looked up at Scarlett.

"Phoenix you know you don't have to do this right?" Scarlett asked.

"Sweetie I've held that belt before. I won it before in a fatal four way." I replied.

"Yeah against Hunter, Shawn, and John. No one expected her to win it." Randy said as he took a seat in a free steel chair.

"He who has little faith." I muttered as I started doing my makeup. I had also told Del Rio last week that Randy wasn't the only one who had a temper, could put nine staples in someone's head, or give them a concussion. I could do it too. I'm especially dangerous when it comes to it.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing this because of Phil." Scarlett said.

"Ha Phoenix do something because of me?" Phil asked as he walked in.

"Why is everyone walking into my locker room? I'm trying to get ready for a match." I said with a slight raise of my eyebrow. I turned my attention to the television screen in my locker room when I heard Michelle's entrance music played. It was the second time. I smiled. My aunt had just regained her title.

"The winner by submission and new Unified Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I smiled as Michelle got out of the ring and walked to the back with both Aurora and Adrianna. I shook my head.

"I was here to offer you something." Phil said.

"What exactly?" I asked as I stood and started to pull my top over my head but stopped. I had caught Randy's glare out of the corner of my eye.

"I want to be your valet." Phil said.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I want to be your valet against Del Rio. Stay with me Orton." Phil replied. I sighed. I looked at Randy who held his hands up in an "I don't care" manner.

"Okay Brooks. Just don't think about attacking me from behind." I said.

"Why would I do something like that?" Phil asked.

"Cause you're Phil." I answered. I was standing nervously by my bag itching to get my stuff out when John Cena sauntered in.

"I really hope you're the last guy to walk into my locker room. I need to get dressed." I said.

"I get the feeling I'm going to say the same thing that Phil just said." John said.

"Try me." I said as I settled down into Randy's lap.

"I want to be your valet." John said.

"Sure. Go ahead. If you find Mason Ryan why don't you ask him too?" I asked.

"Are you being serious about Mason?" Phil asked.

"Deadly now everyone leave so I can get dressed." I said.

"We're going."John said as he, Phil, and Scarlett left my locker room. I stood up and got my clothes out of the bag. I then pulled my shirt off and tossed it at Randy's face. He was sitting in the chair I would normally throw my clothes on.

"Do I look like a clothes rack?" Randy asked. I rolled my eyes before I picked up the denim silver foil halter top. I walked back over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"You want to tie it for me?" I asked. Randy raised an eyebrow before tossing my shirt back onto my bag. He then started tying the front laces of my top so they would stay closed. I stood and walked back over to my back. I was going to exchange my black skirt for a pair of jeans that had such a low dip in the front that you could see the tattoos on my hips. They were also skin tight and a deep blue. I turned and I smiled at Randy's slight growl.

"I take it you like the view?" I asked. The outfit showed off not only both hip tattoos, but both the ones on my sides, and the few on my back. I could see the words form before Randy said them.

"That is how I feel when you were black and white." I said with a smile as I sat down and pulled my shoes toward me. I had turned my attention back to the show instead of my shoes when I heard someone move. I looked up when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight on end. I saw Randy standing over me until he roughly pulled me up from my chair. I had laid into him two Fridays ago after he had literally lost it with Cody. He had that same look on his face as he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. He was also roughly rubbing my hips with his thumbs. I let my hands land at the back of his neck and traced the tattoo I knew was there. I loved that tattoo. I pulled back and shot him a look before I sat back down to put my shoes on.

They were black multi-buckle high-heel bootie by Mia. I stood and with my heels clicking after me I went over to my mirror and reapplied my lipstick.

I shot him a look before I left my locker room. I was another main event. Not toward the end of the night but I was back to being one. I walked to gorilla and smiled at all the looks I had gotten. I was standing there waiting for the boys to show up when they did.

"I can see why some people give you that horrible nickname." John said with a smile. I knew what he meant. Some people called me Bitch and I'm proud of it. I know who I am.

"Go. Justin won't do your intro until Del Rio gets ready." The guy said. I nodded my head before I heard the beginning refrain of "All American Nightmare" play. I walked out first flanked by CM Punk and John Cena. Mason Ryan followed after us. I walked down the ramp clapping hands with some fans before we got into the ring. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Del Rio's music hit. I was glaring at Ricardo and I had an idea hit me. Even in heels I had to stand on tip toe to whisper it into John, Punk, and Mason's ears. John shook his head, Punk chuckled, and Mason raised an eyebrow.

Once Del Rio was in the ring Justin started the introduction.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship." Justin said.

"First the challenger standing at 5'9'' weighing in at 180 lbs from Calgary, Albert, Canada by way of St. Louis, Missouri being accompanied to the ring by John Cena, CM Punk, and Mason Ryan Phoenix Orton." Justin said. I would get Justin later for revealing my weight. I was more interested in the cheers I was getting. I made the normal belt motion before pointing to Del Rio.

Ricardo did his little thing. I was glad to see I had gotten Mike Chioda as the referee. He took the belt from Alberto and showed us the belt. Everyone save Del Rio, Mike, and I got out of the ring. When the bell went I couldn't be more excited.

I wasn't just doing this for Scarlett or Mickie. I was doing this for me. I had been hungering after gold since Randy won the World Heavyweight Title. Del Rio and I locked up. He outweighed me and had the height on me. I'd never let that stop me before though. I shoved Alberto away as hard as I could. He stumbled back and looked amazed. The fans were starting to chant my last name.

I forced them out like I normally did and Del Rio and I went back to the match. He wasn't afraid to use his height or weight against me. He was at some points throwing me around. He actually slammed me face first onto the mat. I held my nose and kicked my feet at least once before I rolled to my back. I kicked my foot out and nailed Del Rio in the stomach. I stood up and pulled my hand away from my nose. A quick check showed no red so I was good.

I then took control of the match. I wasn't afraid to do it. I was pulling out most of the stops actually. I was nailing him with various moves that the fans would no doubt recognize. I actually hit him with my Vampire's Bite or as uncle Chris called it the Codebreaker. I didn't go for the cover instead I picked him up and gave a small wink to the crowd. I then nailed him with the Viper's Kiss but the fans were more familiar with it being called the RKO. When I landed I actually landed in Randy's pose with both fists on the mat. It felt good to be me. I hadn't realized how close I was to where Ricardo was until he yanked me out of the ring. I did a quick double take before I slid back into the ring.

I heard Phil pick up Ricardo up and nail him with the GTS. I turned my attention back to Del Rio who took advantage of my position of getting back into the ring to lock me into the Cross Armbreaker. I gritted my teeth as I arched my back. The Dungeon had taught me to roll with the pain. I gave a quick glance around me and noticed I was closest to the bottom rope and I threw my right leg out. Mike made him release and I stood I rolled my left shoulder as I tried to work through the pain. I could play submission if he wanted too. I had backed up into a turnbuckle when it dawned on me. I looked at where Del Rio was and nailed him with a Spear. He was in the center when I walked over and locked him into Rose's Thorns my Sharpshooter. I then leaned back as far as I felt safe doing. I didn't want to break anything in Del Rio's back. I listened to him scream in pain. I was waiting patiently for him to tap out.

I heard it with satisfaction as he hit the mat repeatedly. Mike called for the bell and I released the hold to stand up. I looked at Mike as Justin stood.

"The winner of the match and new WWE Champion Phoenix Orton." Justin said. Mike handed me the belt and I clutched it to my chest. John, Mason, and Punk got into the ring. I raised the belt and looked cautiously at both John and Punk. They did nothing but get out of the ring. Punk walked over to where Ricardo was just starting to wake up. Punk rolled him into the ring. I dropped my belt and backed into a corner. I wasn't really going to punt him but I'd let Del Rio think that. Ricardo had never done anything to me.

I waited until he had pushed up onto all fours before I took the running steps to him. I stopped with my foot poised at his forehead. It took Ricardo all of three seconds to realize what was going on before he scurried out of the ring. I smiled and looked back to see John holding my title. I put my foot down and held my hand out for his. John gave it to me before he nodded at Mason. I was about to ask when Punk grabbed me around the waist and lifted me enough so I ended up sitting on both John's and Mason's shoulders. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I hated being picked up. Ever since 2003 when Dave had dropped me from his shoulder. I opened my eyes when they set me back down on the mat. I'd have a word about that later.

We walked out of the ring. When we passed gorilla I turned to them.

"Thanks for being out there with me." I said.

"Wait for it she's going to yell at us." John said.

"Not yell to restate the obvious. I don't like being picked up. I haven't liked being picked up since 2003 when Dave dropped me. I'm glad you didn't drop me." I said.

"At least Randy caught you then." Phil said. I stuck my tongue out at them as they left. Some little intern ran over and told me Scott Stanfield wanted to interview me. I nodded my head and went to his set.

"I'm joined at this time by the newly crowned WWE Champion Phoenix Orton. Tell me Mrs. Orton how does it feel?" Scott asked.

"First off Mrs. Orton is my mother-in-law please call me Phoenix. It feels good. This is the second time I've held this belt. I know what it takes to defend it and I'm not afraid to do it. As I proved tonight I wasn't talking crap about training in the Dungeon." I replied. Scott chuckled.

"Michelle Jericho regained her title tonight how do you feel about that?" Scott asked.

"My aunt is an awesome person and she deserved to regain her title. Michelle has worked hard to get where she is. She didn't walk in and I handed her everything. No, Michelle works for it." I answered. I saw Scott's expression change and I hoped it wasn't Laurinatis behind me. I turned to see Randy behind me. I went from just loosely holding the title in my hand to putting it on my right shoulder.

"Hi baby." I said. He said nothing but leaned down and gave me a kiss. Wait not just a kiss. This was one of those kisses that lead me to a promise of so much more. I had lost all semblances of where I was and what we were doing. Randy had all my attention. He always did.

Scott cleared his throat and my head snapped toward him. My eyes widened. I held up one finger.

"So every time I've done something special for you after you won a title is it my turn?" I asked as I casually rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll let you know tonight." He said as he walked away.

"Bugger." I muttered as I turned back around.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Um I was going to ask you who would get the next title shot. John Cena or Alberto Del Rio." Scott said.

"You know. Triple H and I will probably hash it out. His ideas and my ideas are virtually the same. You guys will know who is getting a shot at my title soon." I said.

"Mason Ryan was out there with you along with John Cena and CM Punk why?" Scott asked.

"John and Punk came to me while I was getting ready and offered to be my valet. They were sort of slowing down my time to get ready so I told them they could and to go get Mason Ryan. If there is anything I know it's what talent is going to make it far." I said with a slight wink.

"How so?" Scott asked.

"I am President of Talent Relations. Every contract comes through me. Well almost every contract. I never got Kevin Nash's contract. That still pisses me off to this day." I answered.

"Well I think that covers it. Congratulations again Phoenix." Scott said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked away. I was going to stop by Hunter's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and looked at me.

"What do you need?" He asked as he stepped away and I walked in. I closed the door behind me.

"I take it you saw my interview." I said.

"Which part? Before or after Randy decided to make out with you on live TV." Hunter said.

"Don't be a comedian. Scott has a point who is next in line for my title?" I asked.

"I'll let you know. I'll run it by you first of course since you and I need to stay on the same page. Speaking of my actions on Sunday with Mike and Ron what is your take?" Hunter asked. I smiled. He had a point. He was the COO and I was still chairwoman of the board. The two of us shared the power position.

"It was warranted. They put innocent lives at risk there. Leo Lukas is still working for us. He got caught in there. He's fifty-two Hunter. It wasn't good. It was lucky that Leo put up a fight or else we'd be in trouble. I wouldn't have heard the end of it from Yasmine, Flynn, Ryan, and Ken when I went over to Impact." I said. Hunter nodded his head.

"Does Leo have any position of power?" Hunter asked.

"No. He's been here since he was twenty-six in 1985. That's twenty-six years and counting Hunter." I replied. I watched as Hunter motioned to a chair as he put a call into headquarters. I listened.

"Leo Lukas, our photographer, the one who got locked in the cage with Mike and Ron I want to make him head of photography. What do you guys think?" Hunter asked.

"I'm with you Hunter." I said. I've known Leo since I was five. He was sort of like another dad. The others on the board agreed with him.

"I'll do it tonight." Hunter said. I nodded my head and stood. I walked out and grabbed a random guy running around.

"Go ringside and get me Leo Lukas and bring him here." I said. He nodded his head before he left. I walked back in and sat down across from Hunter again.

"You think Laurinatis will have a fit?" I asked.

"No." Hunter said. I rolled my eyes and looked up when Leo Lukas walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Have a seat Leo." Hunter said.

"I promise you're not in trouble." I chimed from my seat. Leo sat down in the other chair.

"Can I ask what it's about?" Leo asked.

"You've been with us for twenty-six years. Which is pretty impressive. After the events of Sunday we're going to give you a promotion." Hunter said. I looked at him and he nodded at me.

"We're making you the Head of Photography. That means you'll be in charge of taking the pictures and approving them." I said. Leo looked stunned. I was almost afraid he'd have a heart attack.

"Thank you so much." He finally whispered.

"No. Thank you Leo for not suing us…and staying with us for so long." I said with a smile. Leo laughed.

"I'm sure Phoenix will have a contract for you as soon as all the lawyers talk." Hunter said.

"Yeah. I'll call my lawyers tonight and they'll call you and we'll work out a deal." I said as I stood. Leo stood with me and gave me a hug. I returned it with a smile.

"By the way Phoenix I got some great shots of your match against Del Rio." Leo said.

"Good I want to see them later." I said with a smile as Leo left to go take more pictures.

"Go back to your locker room. You really need to get changed before you catch a cold." Hunter said.

"Yes sir." I said with a smile as I strolled back into my locker room. Today wasn't so bad. I had actually walked away with something I had wanted for so long and Michelle had regained her belt.


	2. It Starts with the Kids

Author's Note: Decided to make it a chaptered fic. It starts a feud between Randy and Phoenix against Alberto and his wife Esmerelda. It all starts with the kids. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. The rest goes to the WWE.

-Tuesday October 4th, 2011 (Tampa, Florida at Westchase Elementary School; Joey's POV)-

It started with my mommy winning the belt from his daddy. I had been playing with Marie-Alyson before her babysitter came and got her. Kyle with his broken right arm and concussion and Adrian with his broken left arms stood with our stuff waiting for our cousins Jason and Renee Hart to pick us up. Aunt Nicki would normally be picking us up but she had a doctor's appointment. I was starting toward my brothers when his heavily accented Spanish voice rang out.

"Oi Orton your mother is worthless." He sneered. I whirled around. Sure enough Andrés Rodríquez was standing there. His mother must be late. Andrés was almost the spitting image of his father save the nose, shape and color of his eyes. Those he had gotten from his mother.

"What was that Rodríquez?" I asked. I started toward him. I had plenty of Orton blood flowing through my veins. I stood toe to toe with him.

"Your mother only captured my father's title by cheating." Andrés said with a smug grin setting on his seven year old features. My fists clenched and a scowl, reminiscent of my father's, settled on my face. Mom had switched our schools before first grade ended last year because I had gotten in a fight.

"At least my mother doesn't have a ring announcer do her dirty work." I hissed. I hadn't realized I'd raised my right fist until Jason got in the way. Jason was almost the spitting image of his dad only he was slightly taller.

"Joey enough." Jason said.

"Who are you?" Andrés sneered.

"Jason Hart." Jason said.

"Oh you're a Hart." Andrés said in a conceited way. I saw Jason tense but Renee, my brothers, and the principal rushed over.

"Joseph Orton and Andrés Rodríquez in my office. I'll be calling your parents." The principal said.

"Good luck with that. Randy, Phoenix, and Alberto are in different states." Jason said.

"And who are you?" She asked looking Jason over.

"Jason Bret Hart. I'm their cousin." Jason answered. Before Mrs. Turner could reply a female voice with a Spanish accent rang out.

"Andrés Luis Rodríquez, what have you done?" Esmerelda asked as she walked over. It was amazing to see how his formally haughty face change into one of obedience.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Esmerelda Rodríquez. His mother."Esmerelda answered.

"I was going to pick my son up to pick up his father. He could only catch a flight back today." Esmerelda said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alberto was here. I looked up when my mom and dad walked in. Mom was dressed from her day in the meeting. Her red hair was curled and held by a clip. She was in a black blouse and black slacks. Dad was in a pair of jeans and a white button up.

"Alberto." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix." Alberto said.

"You must be Esmerelda. I'm going to apologize and hope this doesn't affect our soon to be working relationship. I've sent the contract to the lawyer Alberto has on record." Phoenix said.

"That's fine. We have the same lawyer any way. I'm sure it won't." Esmerelda said. Mom and Dad still had Marie, Katra, and Keith with them as they sat down on either side of me.

"What did Joey do if you don't mind me asking?" Phoenix asked.

"Joesph and Andrés were almost in a fight." Mrs. Turner said.

"Joseph Deacon Orton. We went over this last year." Phoenix scolded. I cringed a little at what she said.

"What did they almost get in a fight about?" Esmerelda asked.

"I'll let them tell you because I wasn't there." Mrs. Turner said.

"I was on my way back to Kyl and Adrian when Andrés called my mom worthless and that she only won by cheating." I said.

"It's true. Not my fault it's true." Andrés fired.

"Andrés Luis Rodríquez ¿Qué hemos os hablamos siendo mocosos?" Esmerelda asked.

"Esmerelda es cierto sin embargo. Orton no es buena." Alberto said.

"What have I said about Spanish. I can't understand you." Phoenix muttered.

"Getting back on track. Joey will be getting in trouble." Randy said.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you guys do?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"We're professional wrestlers." Randy said.

"We work for WWE. I also work for TNA at the same time." Phoenix said.

"Ah. If you don't mind me asking what happened to Kyl and Adrian's arms." Mrs. Turner asked.

"I work Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Saturdays and Sundays. Randy's on a different schedule and during the summer he took the boys and I took the little kids. Randy was in Canada. He's worked a house show so he put the boys to bed and ended up crashed on the couch. The boys have a habit of acting out whatever match Randy had. Normally my uncle Chris or Aunt Michelle would keep an eye on them because as we keep saying we're trained professionals and you shouldn't do this at home. Kyl and Adrian decided to act out Randy's match from the night. They turned the light on and they were wrestling around on Kyl's bed. They always have three bed and Kyl's and Joey's were the two by the night table. The two of them rolled around the bed and they both fell off. Kyl hit his head on the nightstand and they both broke their arms." Phoenix answered.

"We aren't bad parents but we can't watch over every little thing. We work long hours and we do put so much pressures on our bodies." Randy said.

"Okay. Didn't need a long story." Mrs. Turner.

"We've told the kids time and time again to ignore what people say about us." Phoenix said.

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"People talk a lot of crap about me. Its stuff I know. I mean honestly I know I'm tough and please excuse my language, I'm a bitch and people say it to my face." Phoenix replied.

"In a world where we create people to hate us there are people who yell and say things about us that they shouldn't." Randy said.

"Yeah like when Randy and I ran with Evolution people hated us. I was the resident another bad word. I let it roll off of me because I knew who I was. I'm not one. We've told the kids plenty of times to ignore them but it doesn't always happen that way." Phoenix said.

"Next time the two of them get in a fight they will be punished by the school." Mrs. Turner said.

"Okay. Trust us Joey will be getting in trouble for this." Randy said.

"Andrés, will be punished as well." Esmerelda said.

"Also the blonde that got in the middle. Who is he?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"My cousin, Jason Hart." Phoenix replied.

"Mom, Andrés said something about Jason too." I said. Phoenix waved a hand at me and I looked back down.

"Jason Hart? Why does that name sound familiar?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Jason is the son of Owen and Nicki Hart." Phoenix said. I saw Mrs. Turner pale and it was then I realized that she did know at least something about who I was.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were related to the Harts." Mrs. Turner said.

"Yeah. Nicki married into the family. It sucked when he died. I was working as a commentator. My sisters and I jumped the barricade over to where my aunt Nicki was. We were holding her. My dad, who wasn't a spring chicken, sprinted down the ramp so he could be by Nicki." Phoenix said.

"Well, the next time I have to call these two into my office after getting a fight they will be in serious trouble." Mrs. Turner said.

"Understood." Phoenix said as she stood. We left and I was looking down. I knew I was in trouble. I slid into the back seat of the car. Dad put Marie, Katra, and Keith into their seats. He then walked around to his side and got in. He started driving the car. I watched as mom rested her left hand on his right leg.

"Joey what are we going to do with you?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"I hadn't meant to react like that but after the issues last year it sort of rubbed off on me." I answered.

"Joey, this is why your mom and I are such a big supporter of WWE's Be A Star program." Randy said.

"I know but you can't expect me not to react when he insults my family." I said. Phoenix turned around in her seat and offered me a smile.

"I know. You've got way to much Orton in your blood. Dad reacts the same way." Phoenix said.

"That a bad thing?" Randy asked.

"Never. Just next time Joey try not to get in a fight." Phoenix answered.

"Yes Mamma." I said.

"We said you'd be getting in trouble what should we do with him Kitten?" Randy asked. Phoenix looked at me.

"Um, I don't know." Phoenix replied.

"Okay I've got one. No popsicles for the week." Randy said.

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes really." Randy said.

"I'll tell Nicki." Phoenix said. My parents were so weird. I guess that's what makes them my parents. I just never expected to start a feud between the two of them and Alberto and Esmerelda.


End file.
